


H O N E Y B E E - levi ackerman

by ZoasterTheToaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Horses, The Underground (Shingeki no Kyojin), farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoasterTheToaster/pseuds/ZoasterTheToaster
Summary: '𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘩 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦? 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘦𝘦'𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

## 

⚔︎𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑙𝑖𝑠𝑡⚔︎

⚔︎𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞⚔︎

᯽𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 - 𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳

᯽𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 - 𝘮𝘪𝘬𝘪 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘢

᯽𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳 - 𝘫𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘸

᯽𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘰𝘺 - 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴

᯽𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 - 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥

⚔︎𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞⚔︎

᯽𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘦𝘦 - 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵

᯽𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘴 - 𝘰𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳

᯽𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 - 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧·𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦

᯽𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 - 𝘯𝘧 [𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘵. 𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘴]

᯽𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 - 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳 & 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘨


	2. Chapter 2

## 

⚔︎0⚔︎

Dear mother and father,

All is well out here on the farm, the crops are flourishing and the livestock are enjoying the open space. Though the trip into town is quite lengthy, the soil is fertile and rich with moisture. 

I do hope you are faring well especially during these times. I will be going into town this coming week to partake in the seasonal farmers market. You should both join me, I know how much you enjoyed going with Kaba. And after the sales we could visit his resting spot if you wish. 

The main reason I am writing this letter is to inform you of big news. I was contacted by the commander of the Scout Regiment. He wishes to purchase my crop and livestock and is willing to pay a large sum of money for them. Though I have hatred for the scouts, I can not pass up this opportunity. I do hope you are not repelled by my decision. 

Stay in good health until my arrival in town. 

Your loving daughter,

Otomori Amelia Fuyuto


End file.
